


The Shirt

by ravewulf



Series: Stilinski-Hales & Hounds, etc. [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Stiles and Derek's reactions to Peter's new shirt and the use of unnecessary zippers.





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I have been (slowly) working on the next porn fic but I'll also be mixing in a few little domestic fics here and there.
> 
> This one started when I shared a [men's tank top with a pec zipper](https://e-modusvivendi.com/tops-and-singlets/zipper-tank-top-02931white/) in the Meta Pack chat and [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco)/[superhappygenki](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/) pointed out that the same designer created [another shirt](https://e-modusvivendi.com/tops-and-singlets/zipper-t-shirt-02941black/) that reminded us of Peter. And I had to fic it :)

“What are you wearing?” Derek asked as Peter walked into the room.

“Clothes. Would you rather I walk around naked?” Peter huffed, purposefully being stubborn and well aware his nephew liked him equally well clothed or not.

Stiles, coming to investigate, had to do a double-take. “Oh my god, you actually bought it!” he said gleefully as he ran forward to examine the tightly fitting designer shirt that showed off every muscle and curve of Peter’s body as if it had been painted on.

Peter looked affronted. “How could I not? That model was wearing it dreadfully. It looks much better on me.”

“But why would you bother with a zippered V-neck if you’re never going to zip it up?”

“It’s fashion, Derek! It’s supposed to draw your eye, not be practical,” Stiles said exasperatedly. “And it’s absolutely Perfectly Peter” he added as he plucked the bottom of the shirt near Peter’s abs.

“Exactly,” Peter preened.

Derek rolled his eyes, but did find his gaze landing on the zipper despite himself. He much preferred zippers he could pull down all the way.

With his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> [I've also posted this fic on Tumblr if you want to like/reblog it there.](https://ravewulf.tumblr.com/post/162629955085/click-the-images-for-the-large-versions-the)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, let me know of any suggestions for things you want to see in this series (porn/kink related or domestic stuff like this) in the comments or let me know via [Tumblr](https://ravewulf.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravewulf0). Don't forget to leave a Kudos if you like this so I know to make more!


End file.
